minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Petra
Petra is a protagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode. She is a warrior who usually gathers resources for people in exchange for a price. She is also a member of Jesse's Gang. She is voiced by Ashley Johnson. Biography Appearance Petra has pale skin and auburn hair. She wears a blue-green bandanna, a black vest, dark blue shirt, black shorts, and black boots in Episode 1-3 and wears blue-gold armor after Episode 4. She sometimes wears a long, black sleeve on her left arm, and has a glove on her right hand. She formerly had a disease by the Witherstorm which changed her skin color and gave her memory loss and light red eyes like Gabriel (but slightly darker). Personality Petra is a warrior-like character, but despite this, helps anyone for the right price, even those she thinks are arrogant. She will protect the people she cares about even if it is dangerous. She also has great determination and is fiercely loyal to her friends. When she is worried, she likes to whittle wooden blocks into sticks. Relationships Jesse Petra is one of Jesse's best friends. Though it's unknown how they met, they have known each other for a very long time. At first, Petra finds Jesse annoying, but soon, they become allies, and help each other. Soon, she becomes a member of Jesse's Gang and helps them fight the Wither Storm. Petra also confides in her secrets to Jesse, as he/she is the only one she truly trusts and cares for. Ivor Petra and Ivor do not share a good relationship. As of episode 5, Petra is the only person who still has a grudge against Ivor. Sometimes she disciplines him when he gets too excited or being angry. Throughout the episode, Petra is constantly angry at him and refused to help him when he was about to get arrested. In episode six, however, it is revealed that she does care about him when she refuses to let The White Pumpkin do anything bad to him. Axel Axel is often seen to be concerned about Petra, and Petra in turn appreciates his efforts. They seem to be very close, and Petra often calls Axel "The Big Guy" of the group. If Jesse tells Axel about her Wither Sickness, Axel will attempt to give Petra a hug. In episode 4, if she has amnesia and Jesse decides to tell Petra about Axel, Jesse will say Axel is practically obsessed with her. Olivia Olivia and Petra are not seen interacting a lot, although Olivia is very happy for Petra when she recovers from either Wither or Amnesia. Reuben Though Reuben and Petra are not seen interacting a lot, Petra likes Reuben and sees him as a helpful pig. While Petra is suffering from "Wither Amnesia", she appears to be disgusted by the mere presence of Reuben (since he's a pig) and denies his company, which saddens him. She is saddened by his death and mourns alongside Jesse. Lukas Petra is often seen helping Lukas for a price. However, when they join Jesse's gang, they help each other irrespective of anything, and Lukas also cares a bit for her. They also place friendly bets with one another. Gabriel the Warrior Petra and Gabriel seem very similar, as they are great fighters, and Petra also has great respect for Gabriel. Death (Respawn) It depends on your choices: * If you choose to save Ivor, Petra, along with Lukas will be crushed earlier during their first spleef game. The duo will respawn afterwards. * However, if you choose to save her instead, then eventually, she will be disarmed by Slab, then kiilled by Clutch with a diamond axe. She will respawn afterwards. Items * Iron Pickaxe * Wither Skeleton Skull (Formerly, given to Ivor) * Iron Sword * Lapis Lazuli * Slime balls * Golden Sword (determinant) * Nether Star (given to The Ocelots) * Stone Sword (determinant) * Enchanted Golden Sword * A cookie (Determinant) * 2 iron ingots * Slime Block (Determinantly and formerly) Quotes "Jesse, a lever's not gonna do you much good in a fight, is it? -Petra to Jesse (Determinant) secret passageway! cool!|| Petra with amnesia(A block and a hard place Cats really give me the creeps, no offense stampy.|Petra to Stampy cat A Portal to Mystery Trivia * Ashley Johnson, Petra's voice actor, voiced Gortys in Telltale's Tales From The Borderlands and Ellie in The Last of Us. She is also known as the voice of Gwen Tennyson from the Ben 10 series ''(from Alien Force to the present). She even voices Gretchen Grundler from ''Recess, ''and Terra from ''Teen Titans. * In Episode 3 , if Jesse chooses to save the amulet instead of saving his/her friends, Petra will get angry and knock Lukas over. * If Petra got a Nether Star, as revealed in Episode 1, she would have to fight and kill a Wither. However, it is possible she made a deal with someone else, as she likes trading with people. * Although Petra said she doesn't want to steal from Ivor , she steals his golden sword. * It has been shown that Petra has a dry sense of humor when the story first starts out, but later becomes more eccentric as shown in "Order Up!"'', ''where she pretends that she still has Wither amnesia to Jesse in the jungle temple. Gallery Imagepetraandreuben.jpg|Petra with Reuben Imagepetrahiding.jpg|Petra hiding in Ivor's Lab Imagepetrasighs.jpg|Petra at EnderCon Imagepetrafalling.jpg|Petra Falling from the Bridge Petra Beam Of Light.jpg|Petra Caught in the Tractor Beam PetraWeakSick.png|Petra with Jesse Petra.jpeg|Petra with a Golden Sword Petra Icon.png|Petra talking to Jesse in Ivor's Lab Screen Shot 2016-01-11 at 4.19.09 AM.png|Petra with Armor Withesick.png|Petra with Wither Sickness Bridge Jump Jetra-1-.png|Petra smiling at Jesse when falling from the bridge. Imagepetraironpickaxe.jpg|Petra at Endercon Mcsm ep3 petra-punching-lukas.png|The moment right after Petra punched Lukas. Mind Controlled Petra.jpg|Petra mind-Controlled by PAMA Mcsm fjesse objection.png|Petra and Jesse Screen Shot 2016-06-09 at 1.43.40 PM.png|Petra at the entrance of the courtyard of the Mansion Warrior whip.jpeg|Petra and Jesse doing the warrior whip together, in the basement of the old builders temple. Jjj.png|Petra being pulled up by Jesse when they are exploring the basement of the mansion. Petra..jpg|Petra in Ivor's basement. Mcsm ep7 redstone-block petra.png|Petra pointing at Redstone Blocks at Crown Mesa. -(.png|Petra and Lukas about to be eliminated. (Determinant) Category:Female Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Warriors Category:PAMA Victims Category:Determinant Characters